Faberry iPod Drabble Deux
by Inmyownwords92
Summary: Another iPod Drabble that I wrote for Faberry.


**Faberry iPod Drabble**

**Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings**

Quinn tossed and turned for what seemed like hours and still sleep was not easy coming by. Her mind was running rampant about what happened that day. She had finally gathered up all the courage she could and told her parents that she was gay and dating one Rachel Berry. There were tears, harsh words, talk of gay detox camp, and complete frustration. Her mother took it especially hard and practically threw the bible at her in her rage. Quinn's dad was a little more accepting and let her know that even though it wasn't something he understood, she was his daughter and he would love her no matter what. Quinn felt a particular wave of relief after her father's confession. But she hated that her mother just couldn't accept her. As Quinn tossed again, she heard a faint tap, tap, tap at her bedroom window. It startled her at first but she went over to the window to see what exactly it was. She opened it to reveal a smiling Rachel.

"Rachel are you crazy? What are you doing here it's like 2 in the morning." Quinn whispered as loudly as she could.

"We're running away." Rachel stated simply and Quinn balked at her proposition.

"What? Now I know you're insane Berry." Quinn replied but tried to hold back a faint smile.

"Just come down. Don't think about it. Just pack whatever you want, quickly, and come with me." Rachel told the blonde seriously and Quinn really contemplated it. Of course running away was the easier thing to do. Run away from Lima, from the stares, the name calling. But Quinn was done running. Done hiding.

"Rachel I can't. And not because I don't want to with you but because I'm done running." Quinn said and although Rachel was bummed, she understood her girlfriend completely. Rachel sighed.

"Fine. Would you settle for sneaking out then?" Rachel hopefully asked her blonde beauty.

"Definitely." Quinn replied with a bright smile. Rachel beamed up and her. They had a long road to travel through but they both knew that all they had to do was count on each other and they would make it through. Quinn wouldn't let her parents, the closed minded individuals of Lima, or the fucking president of the United States tear them apart. Because they were meant to be.

**I'm In Love With My Guitar by Alexz Johnson**

Rachel hung up the phone and blew out her breath. She hated fighting with Quinn especially when it was about Finn. Rachel tried her hardest to push the jealousy down, the hatred for the tall gangly boy, but the green eyed monster always seemed to surface whenever he was in two feet of the blonde. Rachel couldn't keep her mind from running and the jealousy bubbling over and even though she knew Quinn didn't have feelings for Finn anymore, she couldn't help but take that jealousy out on the blonde. Even when she didn't deserve it. Rachel crossed her room and picked up her acoustic guitar. It always seemed to ease whatever feelings were stirring in her. She was able to pour her heart out, let every secret she's ever had spill out between the notes she played and the lyrics she sang, and with her guitar no one was the star. So Rachel played, let everything she was feeling out, the frustration, the jealousy, and the love. She played and didn't stop until she heard a knock on her door. Rachel paused in her playing and was met with green eyes when she looked up.

"Quinn..." Rachel said, not expecting the girl to come over after the heated argument they had had not 30 minutes ago.

"Hey," Quinn let out quietly, crossing over the threshold to sit at the edge of Rachel's bed. There was silence for a heartbeat before the blonde spoke up.

"I'm sorry I-" Rachel cut her off before she could even finish that statement.

"No you shouldn't be the one apologizing. It's me. I was being stupid and I started that argument for no reason. And I'm sorry." Rachel said and Quinn gave her a small smile.

"It's okay Rach," Quinn replied and Rachel shook her head.

"No it's not Quinn. I just get so crazy when he's around you because I know your history with him." Rachel said and Quinn took her hand.

"Rachel, none of that stuff matters, Finn doesn't matter because I'm in love with you. I swear you have nothing to worry about because it's me and you." Quinn said smiling at the brunette. Rachel then kissed her tenderly, Quinn smiling into the kiss.

"You and me huh?" Rachel asked with a smile and Quinn nodded her head.

"Yup, you and me."

**Roses and Butterflies by Making April**

I knew from the moment that we kissed, from the burn behind those hazel eyes, that I was bound. I should have got out when I could but instead I chose to believe in all the lies she threw around like the ocean waves throw down the tides. I knew from the moment that the butterflies started to twirl in my stomach, the spark that crept up my spine when I saw her, that I would eventually fall. And I did. Loving her is a thrill I can't shake and even though I knew giving in to her was a mistake by the time I realized it, the feelings were ingrained too deep for me to walk away. I wrapped my arms around her tighter as the sinking feeling that I was losing her settled into my bones. Quinn sighed and snuggled deeper into my body.

"Can we stay like this forever Rachel?" My blonde beauty asked and I tried my best to hold back the tears. I tried my best to keep my heart from breaking. Just knowing that she was seeing Sam behind my back and asking to stay with me forever tore me up inside. I was just another pawn in her game. And even though I hear the words she's saying to me tonight, knowing that they're just lies to keep me here so she can feel grounded, knowing that the little sighs and whines, the gentle touches that she gives me she probably gives to him as well, I still can't help but fall for her over again. I fall for them every single time. I sighed and held her a little tighter, molding our bodies closer together.

"Yeah. We can stay like this forever." I said, looking down into those beautiful eyes. She gave me a smile, the kind that melts my heart and sighs contently. Her lies are well designed but maybe we could make it through the fall. I looked out the window as the reds and blues of dawn started to peek their way through the dark sky and as the roses lift their heads to catch a glimpse of my demise, I hope. All I have is hope right now. That my love for her will be enough.

**Put Me In The Car by Ryan Gosling**

"So...where are we going?" Rachel asked as Quinn kept driving. They were well out of their way from the county line and Quinn just kept going. Neither Rachel or Quinn had decided yet. They just packed everything they could in Quinn's van the night before and left.

"Wherever we want to go." Was all the blonde said, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Well wherever it is, I know it'll be alright. Because I'm with you." Rachel said smiling at Quinn. She didn't really care where they were going either. As long as she was with the blonde, she knew whatever city, state, even country they traveled to, it would be home. Because Quinn was home. Quinn laced her fingers with Rachel's and kissed the back of her hand. The destination didn't matter to them because for now, they were free.

**Winter by Holly Conlan**

I woke up to the incessant ringing of my phone as the Autumn sun beamed brightly through my bedroom window. It was almost blinding as I tried to see the name that came across the screen of my cellphone. It was Rachel.

"Hey babe, how's the show going?" I asked as I got up from bed to shut the blinds.

"It's going great Quinn! It has been a blast!" She replied and although I could hear the joy in her voice, I envied her for being so happy while I was here waiting for her, miserable. I know I should be happy for her, happy that she's following her dreams but I'm selfish. The days and nights are lonely without her.

"So when do you think you're gonna be coming home?" I asked for the millionth time in as many months. I sat back in my bed, awaiting her answer. Rachel sighed and I already knew what was coming.

"Actually hun, that's why I called. I might have to stay another month." Rachel said and I sighed. This is how it was every time. She would say she was coming home soon only to call me and tell me she was staying another month.

"Rachel..." I started, warning in my voice but she rushed to explain.

"I know, but love after this I am coming home. Coming home to you." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"That's what you said last month and the month before that Rachel. Every time it's a different story." I said, anger and frustration starting to bubble within me.

"Quinn this is a chance of a lifetime. I'm just trying to follow my dreams. Why can't you support me?" Rachel asked and I scoffed that she would even say that.

"Support you? Rachel I've done nothing but support you and be proud that you're following your dreams. For you to insinuate that I'm not or that I haven't is insulting." I told her and she sighed once again.

"I know and I'm sorry I said that. But I have to do this Quinn," Rachel said, already having made up her mind, my heart be damned. There was silence for a heartbeat.

"Quinn I promise. After this, I'll be home." Rachel said with conviction and I tried my best to reign in my emotions.

"Yeah, well maybe when you come back home, I won't be here." Was all I said before hanging up the phone.

**Down On Me by Jeremih**

I immediately spotted her at the bar. After all she was hard to miss. Kurt caught me staring and nudged me.

"Go talk to her tiger," He said laughing and I rolled my eyes.

"I can't. She is way out of my league." I said swirling the straw around in my Long Island. I took another sip. I was tipsy and the blonde at the bar was a beauty.

"What is this talk? You are Rachel Berry so go get her." Kurt said shoving me towards the bar. What the hell right? The worst she could say is no. I threw Kurt a glare which he returned with a thumbs up. I

shook my nerves from me before I tapped her on the shoulder. The minute she turned to face me, her eyes drew me in. They were a green that seemed to burn. Realizing I was staring, I cleared my throat and spoke up.

"Hi, My name's Rachel," I said with a smile and she returned it.

"Quinn," She said, looking me over.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" I asked, just waiting for the rejection but instead I received a smile that could make me melt on spot.

"I'd love to. This just happens to be my favorite song." She said and I wasted no time in taking her hand into mine.

"Well lets go then." I said, smile plastered on my face and then lead her to the dance floor. Quinn and I came to a not so crowded spot and began to move to the music. I placed my hands on her hips as she moved in front of me to the beat. The way she moved mesmerized me. We danced like that for a while before she turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck, surprising me and as the song came to the bridge, she ran her hands down the expanse of my back to rest them on arc of my back. Quinn moved enticingly to the music, her eyes never leaving mine. We continued to dance to the song and as it came to the chorus again Quinn slipped her thigh in between my legs and I sucked in a sharp breath as she began to move it with the beat of the music, and I had to try with all the strength of Zeus not to moan at the contact. We were both breathing heavy and I wanted to do nothing but take her on the floor that instant. She then placed her hand on my cheek and we both stopped moving to the music. She had this look in her eye, the little vixen, and then she leaned in. My breath hitched and as she came close to my lips, she snaked her tongue out and licked them. That was my cue, so I crashed our lips together, sighing at the contact. She tasted of strawberries and what I imagine heaven tasted like. Quinn and I stayed that way for what seemed like forever before she broke the kiss to lean over and whisper in my ear.

"So your place or mine?"

**Remember To Breathe by Dashboard Confessional**

Remember to breathe. It's something I always have to remind myself of whenever I look at her because her beauty is so breathtaking. Her hazel eyes burn with an intensity that I have never seen before. Because every line, every scar, every mark on her tells a story and it's one of my favorites. Because she can think that she looks like a mess but I always know she looks beyond beautiful.

_I put on the blue dress that she loves so much. _

Remember to breathe. It's something I always have to remind myself of whenever she says I love you. Because the words themselves tell me how she feels but also because she has the ability to make me feel a love that can stop me from even doing that simple task. Something that's ingrained from birth. Because it's just that powerful.

_I buckled the strap on my black heels._

Remember to breathe. It's something I always have to remind myself of whenever she's near. Because the butterflies that stir within me threaten to choke me every time. Because the way she smells, the scent that is just her, paralyzes me.

_I put the top back on the eyeliner as I finished the last touch ups on my make up._

Remember to breathe. It's something I always have to remind myself of whenever she touches me. Because the sparks that ignite threaten to set me on fire. Because how fast my heart pounds is hazardous to my health.

_I fix my hair in the mirror one last time before I hear the door bell ring. I waste no time in racing to get to her. I throw the door open and I'm speechless. She looks beautiful._ Remember to breathe.

"_Rachel, you ready to go?" Quinn asks, smile plastered on her face. _Remember to breathe.

"_Definitely." I say and she grabs my arm in hers_. Remember to breathe. Remember to breathe. Remember to breathe. It's just something I always have to remind myself of with her. Period.


End file.
